Wait For Me
by garrettignasia
Summary: Alrighty, this is my first story, so be gentle! Oneshot. Anakin told Padme to wait for him, this is what happened when she did.AP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this awesome story-it all belongs to the coolest guy on earth, George Lucas.

"_Wait for me, Padme. Please, wait for me."_

Her love had said wait. So she did. She waited for hours, praying fervently that he would be safe. She couldn't bear to lose him; not now, with the baby coming. After waiting for what seemed an eternity, she saw it.

His ship! The favorite one that he loved to use on missions off of Coruscant. Technically it wasn't his, but somehow Anakin managed to sneak it out of the Jedi hangarShe smiled at the memory of when he had taken her on a surprise trip to Naboo in it. He had refused to tell her where they were going, and she had quite a shock when they landed. That adorable smile he was famous for was plastered on his face that entire day.

Now she ran to his ship, tears of joy and worry sitting on her cheeks. Ani was home! Everything would be alright now.

He had told her to wait for him. It was doubtful she would obey his instruction, but he had to try. Vader didn't want his wife to see this place. So hot he was sweating, even though he came from a planet with two suns. He thought of all that had transpired in the past hour. He had come to the fiery planet in his favorite ship, stolen from the Jedi Temple, of course, and killed all life forms in this collection station, including his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_Obi-Wan, _he thought angrily, his rage welling up inside him, _I hate him! He tried to keep me from Padme. He held me back! But now he is gone, and I have power greater than any Jedi ever dreamed of! _As he thought of this last point, a slight – cruel – smile came over his lips. He had power, and he knew it. He was also skilled in how to use it.

Vader decided that there was nothing else for him to kill here, so he decided to go home, to his Beloved. _Padme, _he thought, the dark side nearly clearing from his mind for a split second. Padme, his only love since he was ten years old. She would be waiting for him, he was sure of it. As the dark lord strode toward his ship, he smiled in anticipation.

The engines roared to life and he set the course for Coruscant, setting the lightspeed coordinates. When he arrived he would have to tell her of the good news. Vader sat down in the back of the ship to meditate.

They shared a tight embrace as Padme ran to him, seeking the sheltering security of his touch. He ran his good hand through her hair, fingering the delicate skin at the nape of her neck. She shivered under his touch, all the while burying herself in his muscular chest. _There, that's better, _she thought as she wiped her tears on his blacker-than-night cloak. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead tenderly, then gazed down at the love of his life.

She was as beautiful as ever, but it was obvious she had been crying.

"Padme, what's wrong?" he implored, still stroking her hair.

"Oh Ani," she said tearfully, "I-I was so worried! Obi-Wan told me awful things! He said y-yo-you killed-" she had hiccupped most of it out between tears but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

As she said his name, he felt a twinge of annoyance. He wasn't Ani! He was Vader! He pulled her into another embrace.

"Padme, shhh. Don't worry about any of that. I'm here, shhh." He continued to whisper sweet nothings to her until she was calm again. Then he started walking inside with her and sat down on the couch. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, craving his affection.

"Padme, I have something wonderful to tell you!" he smiled, remembering back to eight months ago when she had said that before she had told him she was pregnant. "Well, I killed Chancellor Palpatine, he was the Sith Lord. Now I-"

"Oh Anakin! You really did?" she was joyful, but a shadow suddenly fell over her face. "It must have been awful for you; he was one of your best friends." She said sympathetically, caressing his arm softly.

He frowned at her interruption but contemplated what she had said. _Sure, maybe he was one of my friends, but I had to kill him. He was holding me back, too._

"Padme, I wasn't finished." He said in a voice that was both harsh and loving. "Now that he's dead, I'm the emperor." He paused, waiting for her reaction.

She stared at him for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Anakin, that's, umm," she struggled for words. "Well, I mean, its…" She frowned uncertainly.

Seeing her hesitation at his wonderful news, he decided to take action.

"You understand that it makes you Empress Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, right?" he said grinning. "A regal name for a regal woman," he continued, using the charm that had captivated her years ago on Naboo. The dark lord of the Sith moved his face closer to hers, and whispered in her ear, "Now we can live in peace. No one to force us apart, just you, me, and the little one," he said the last words more tenderly, and glanced at Padme's swollen belly.

She listened to his words, hoping to find the answer of what 'it' was in the explanations he gave. (A/N: I may be unclear here, but remember she's all like "its, umm, its…" So yeah, just a clarification. Back to the story.) The title empress sounded a bit much, though his flattery was intoxicating. The idea of peace, and a new life together, always, nearly sold her, but…

"Ani, this isn't right," she said after thinking. "We can't rule the whole galaxy! We need a democracy! The Republic-"

"The Republic doesn't exist anymore!" Vader interrupted aggressively.

Padme cowed at his expletive, but went on.

"Anakin," she tried to soothe him with a soft, smooth voice. "If we're ruling the galaxy, if _you're_ ruling the galaxy, when will we be a family together?" She peered into his blue-green orbs with her brown ones as she said this, hoping to get through to him. She paled as she watched him snap, his eyes turning an eerie shade of yellow.

"Alright, let me clarify a few things," he said, whispering menacingly. (A/N: Think AotC, "Who hired you? Tell us. pause Tell us now!" Just the first part, not the yelling) "First, my name is no longer Anakin," he said with disgust, "it is Darth Vader." This he said proudly, his head lifted and a smile in his voice. It had gotten dark, and only the silhouettes and gleaming eyes could be seen of each other.

She gasped at the implication, realizing the fullness of the situation. She backed away from him, still sitting down. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

He chuckled at her anxiety, "Padme, Padme, Padme." He scooted closer to her on the couch, a grin on his lips. He reached for her with his right hand, a mistake, as it turned out. She pulled away, backing up until she had reached the opposite armrest. Still he advanced, upsetting her more with every movement. She tried to get up quickly and go behind the couch, in a vain attempt to put something between this monster and her precious child. Pulling herself up from the couch proved a harder task than originally thought. Her pregnancy was catching up with her, and it took more time and energy now. Vader stood up, strode to her side, and caught hold of her arm. She resisted, stirring his anger. She struggled in his grasp, but it only made his grip tighter. She stopped fighting, if only to make the pain subside.

He grabbed her shoulder with his other hand and caressed it, hoping to change her mind and her fear.

"Padme, listen to me! I need you to rule with me. I need you to support me. I need you with me." He released the grip on her arm and moved down her back, pulling her to him. She complied and found herself sniffling into his cloak.

"Ani- Vader," she said, remembering his name and pronouncing it with revulsion, so unlike the tone she had used with his 'former' name.

He interrupted softly, "You can call me Anakin if it makes you feel better." His eyes softened.

"Oh, Anakin!" she sobbed, "I suppose I could rule with you if I had to, but couldn't we just be a family, a normal family, on Naboo maybe?"

He pondered her words for a moment. "Angel, if we don't rule, who will? Someone who would destroy the galaxy?"

She took her time in answering, her head still buried in his chest, feeling the strong warmth of his heart against her face. She smiled, and answered.

"Yes, Lord Vader, I think it is right that I am by your side, to help you run this galaxy."

Anakin/Vader smiled. It was almost as if she had said yes when he proposed!

"Then, my love," he kissed her hand, "we will start in the morning."

And with that, he carried her off to bed, and Padme worried no more.


	2. REVIEW MORE!

Hey everybody its me again! I know your all going to be so disappointed to hear that this isn't a follow-up chapter, and I'm deeply sorry.

I just wanted to say to Flaming Gun: you rock my funky sox, girl! I mean seriously! I wouldn't have even CONSIDERED writing any more if she hadn't reviewed!

I also wanted to say that until at least, o, say, 5 people review, I won't write anymore. (unless nobody reviews cuz they hate me so much and I have some great inspiration. Then ill post.) BUT besides that, there is no way you can force me to write. crosses arms rebelliously + gives Anakin evildeathglare(hehe, the funny thing is I can really do the Anakin evildeathglare! It freaks the crap outta my mom) I DARE YOU!

So yeah. I saw hom many people LOOKED at the story but only ONE reviewed! If that's not pathetic, I don't know what is.

LETS REVIEW(no pun intended): until at least four more people review, im not writing any more. (more then four would be AWESOME!)


	3. Almost There!

Wow! I didn't expect my plea to be answered this quickly, but I need ONE MORE REVIEW! JUST ONE!

To -difference- and DarthGladiator45: yes, I understand that Padme was out of character, but I thought of how she was going to act (the fighter Padme) and then I got a bunch of new ideas and I completely forgot how she was supposed to act! Sorry bout that, and thank you very much for your constructive criticism.

To surfsup808: Constructive criticism is great, but total love and encouragement is awesome too! Thank you for your support!

To everyone: I need one more review to continue. I'll start writing a new chapter tonight, just in case somebody gets a crazy (ok, actually GREAT) idea in their head to review, I can have a chapter ready. Hopefully. Or at least it won't be as long a wait! Hmmm, right now I'm thinking, and I might have to up the rating……

laughs maniacally, then stops suddenly at the different expressions on readers faces not to M you idiots! Probably just to T. Yeah, that's good. W/e.

REMEMBER: ONE MORE REVIEW!


	4. Ch 2, comin roght up!

To greenbean: Here you are!

To jamy skywalker: I sure hope your not dissapointed!

To shina937: yeah, about that. Read the last chapter for a full explanation about why Padme was kinda weak. And, yes, I can do the Anakin evildeathglare. Sorry, no pics I can show you.

Alrighty, I'm back! THANK YOU so much for all the reviews! Dudes, I got like 15! You guys are amazing! Right now I'm in the middle of typing chapter 2, so you get to wait a little while, but it's definitely gonna be posted! And I'm gonna up the rating, kk? I hope yall like romance...


	5. Chapter 2FINALLY!

**Hello random people! Well, maybe not random, more like 'loyal readers.' Whatever! Okay, this chapter is taking a different turn than my original plan, but I'm going to let it take me wherever it may go. I have to warn you that this is a MUCH more humorous chapter than the first one, so if you only like drama and hate comedy, don't read it. I'm sorry that we're getting away from so much drama here, but I can only take so much! I'm a comic person, ok? I couldn't hold it in! Anyway, I proudly present to you, CHAPTER 2!**

After a rather peaceful night together, Darth and Lady Vader had fallen asleep. He lay with his arms around her waist, protective of what was his, sighing with content at the soft roundness of her belly. Dawn had just broken, and though his Jedi instincts told him it was time to get up, he savored the feeling of warmth and domination he had right here.

Padme was just waking, in those silent hours (like on weekends ;)) when all seems right in the world, a great dream from the night before is still fresh in your mind, and your eyes are not yet opened to the cold, unfeeling light of day.

He slid his hand from around her waist down to her thigh and caressed her softly. His touch only prolonged her state of half-waking, and a smile crept to her lips. Happily she scooted her back closer to his bare chest, until Anakin began stroking her hair. She shivered as he pushed her hair to the side and she felt his hot breath on her neck. His lips connected with the skin there, awaking her further. Seizing the opportunity, he was now nearly laying on top of her, covering her mouth with his. They stayed there for a while tasting each other. He slowly released his liplock on Padme and gazing into her doe eyes, which were finally fluttering open. Smiling, he said softly, "Good morning."

She smiled wider and backed up to get a better view of him, propping herself up on her elbow. "I love you," she said, remembering the events of last night. He leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled back further, smiling coyly.

"Lord Vader," she said, pulling back the blankets to get up, "I think it's time for breakfast!"

His smile almost left as she pulled away, but her attitude was anything but hostile to him, and he knew she was just playing. _Well, _he thought, _two can play this game!_

He got up and grabbed his commlink. "I'm going to call someone who could be very helpful in this plan."

Padme looked at him. "Which plan? I'm sure you have several."

"The galactic domination one. Now, if you'll excuse me." He hit a speed dial button and walked into the next room, sliding the door closed behind him. Padme heard him say, "Hello. Listen, I need you to…" before the door closed.

Just then her commlink beeped. She picked it up, sighing. She hated chatting on the phone before breakfast! Annoyed, she answered it and said, "Hello?"

The voice of her husband came over the line.

"Good morning honey! What's for breakfast?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned, heading for the door of the room he had disappeared into. He would pay for this. She pressed the button to open it, only to discover the devious Lord Vader had locked it! Hearing his laughter at her futile attempts to open the door over the comm, she raised it to her mouth again. "Nothing if you don't open this door, Master Jedi!"

"Excuse me?" came the reply.

"You heard me!"

"What did you call me?"

"Master Je- ANAKIN! Just open the door!"

"Why?" he said, a smile replacing the cold tone in his voice of a second before.

"Because I said so?" Padme answered uncertainly.

"Wrong answer," he said, unlocking and opening the door in one fluid motion, taking her by surprise. Leaning up against the doorframe he said, smiling, "Because _I _said so."

"And like I said before, what's for breakfast!"

She hung up, not needing the connection anymore. "Well, what do you want?"

He brightened at the question. "Well, let's see, umm, something about, say, three courses? Lets start with some fruit, and then…" He trailed off seeing the 'Are you frickin kidding me you moron?' look on her face. He quickly changed his mind.

"Cheerios are fine."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Cheerios? Anakin, you don't even like Cheerios. And because of that fact, we don't even have any!"

"Oh. Pancakes?"

"Anything for you, your majesty," she said sarcastically, walking to the kitchen. Remembering something, she popped her head out the door and looked at him. "How exactly am I supposed to help in this 'Galactic Domination' plan if yours anyway?"

"Oh, I'll keep you around, you know? I think you'll look great on the 'Skywalker for Chancellor' posters!"

"The Skywalker for Chancellor posters! Anakin, you can't be serious! Not to be a pessimist, but, umm, your not exactly the greatest politician," she finished, frowning.

"I know. That's why _you're_ running for Chancellor. Why would I put YOUR picture on MY poster? It's YOUR poster! I think you'll make a great chancellor! And this way, I get to be your advisor. It's perfect." He concluded proudly.

Padme was taken aback by this. "So you're making me your pawn? Anakin-"

"No, no, no, NO! Of course not, Padme! I would just advise you on the harder decisions that you might need help with." _Whether you want it or not,_ he thought. "But for now, until the babies are old enough, say maybe, 18 months, I can be the Chancellor."

"Ani, nobody is going to vote for you."

"Which is exactly why I'm appointing myself. Remember I was the Chancellor's second in command. It'll only be for a year and a half or so, and you can advise me if you feel like I need advising." He said this last part rolling his eyes.

Now it was Padme's turn to roll her eyes, "Anakin, you _always_ need advising. Seriously."

"So, where's my breakfast?"

"Anakin Skywalker, did 15 years of Jedi training teach you nothing about PATIENCE! Now go take a shower or meditate or something while I make your pancakes!" she said as she returned to the kitchen.

He stared after her and went to put on his shirt for the day, picking it up off the floor from where it had been flung the night before. He hadn't even succeeded in pulling it over his head when he heard a shout from the kitchen.

"I told you to take a shower! And don't even THINK about putting on a dirty shirt! Give it to me, and I'll wash it later."

"But Padme, that's my favorite shirt!"

She laughed quizzically at him, raising an eyebrow. "Anakin, you have like five of them and they're identical."

"Well, that's my favorite cuz I wear it all the time!"

"How do you know it's this one and not one of the other four?"

"Because I haven't taken it off in a week," he said meekly.

"Eww! Anakin, that's disgusting! Alright, mister, I'm washing that shirt right now!"

She marched into the bedroom and snatched it from him, glaring irritatedly (A/N: Is that even a word?) at him. He watched bewildered as she strode out.

"Hey! But I wanted to wear that one today!"

"Like I said, you have four other ones."

"But-"

"If you don't want to wear another shirt between the time you're done showering and it's clean and dried, than just don't wear one!" She changed her tone and fluttered her eyes at him, "I wouldn't mind."

"Ok, then, I won't! But don't be getting any ideas, woman."

He walked into the refresher, throwing off his pants at the same time. Padme smiled and collected them. They probably hadn't been washed for a while either. The door closed and she heard the shower start, and she walked to the laundry room, smelling his shirt. _Ugh,_ she thought, first smelling the sweat, then feeling it. But it was definitely Anakin's. She could tell it was his favorite, it was so worn. He had obviously been fighting a lot recently, she could tell from the dark, damp spots on the front. She took a last sniff of his shirt and then dumped it in the washer along with his pants. Padme then decided to go make "His Majesty" his pancakes.


End file.
